


A Satellite Beside Me (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Series: Sterek Christmas Podfic 2018 Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Derek Hale, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Scent Marking, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Summary from original fic:Derek needs to reject another Alpha without threatening the treaty. Luckily, his emissary is there to fake one for the team.If only Derek weren't already actually in love with him.





	A Satellite Beside Me (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a satellite beside me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838992) by [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes). 



> This is a series I decided to do for the sterekdrabbles writers from the group over on tumblr: https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/ These are not perfect. I could have made each of these podfics better. But I really wanted to start posting this project in time for Christmas for them all. Please excuse all the mistakes lol. Each chapter will be a story from each of the writers who was able to participate in my secret project and they will be uploaded all in the next week. Thank you!


End file.
